


Merry not - Christmas [Dominick Carisi]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You and Sonny have decided on a little pre - Christmas celebrating to get into the mood.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 17





	Merry not - Christmas [Dominick Carisi]

I heard a knock on the wooden door of my office.

When I swung the door open and Sonny was standing on the other side, looking down at me. I had changed my clothes since he'd seen me earlier at the precinct. My suit pants were replaced by my blue skinny jeans. And my hair was let loose again. My dark hair was slightly greasy, and a little bit messy from fiddling with it. But I doubted that he cared much.

His smile beamed brightly down on me.

"Sonny, I'm glad you came," the smallest smirk now played on his lips. And then it suddenly dropped when I engulfed his tall frame into my arms. Shock covered his face now. I slid my arms under his, and pressed myself against him. My whole body, all of my curves and soft skin, was pressed against him. I nuzzled my face into his broad chest and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

He stood there, frozen, like a dimwit. Until he finally eased his arms around my waist, leaning down to try and lower himself to my height. He secured his arms around me, then leaned his head down to the curve of my shoulder, resting his chin there.

What I'd really like to have been doing, was nipping at the smooth skin of his neck and kissing my way down his chest. I'd been eyeing his crotch every chance I got.

But holding him, and smelling the musky scent of his cologne, was enough for me for now.

"Of course I came. I told you I would, didn't I?" he asked rhetorically when I pulled back from him. I could instantly feel the loss of his body heat against me. My body felt cold now that he was no longer pressing against me.

I tried to sober up my thoughts, but that possibility flew out the window when I took notice of his appearance. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and his tie was tugged to hang loosely around his neck. I wanted to believe he had done it on purpose for me.

"I know, it doesn't make me any less glad," I turned around and ushered him into my office, closing the door behind him. My thoughts started racing as I made my way over to my desk.

I leaned over the front of my desk to reach my purse that was resting on my chair, and my mind started running wild.

My ass was sticking out, my back arched inward and pressing my full breasts into the surface of my desk. I could imagine Sonny behind me, grabbing my hips and thrusting himself inside of me. I could imagine him yanking at my hair as I listened to his groans. He would gag me with his tie, that's what he would do. I could imagine tears streaming down my cheeks as he fucked me into my desk, plunging deep into me.

Sonny stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, exactly as he had done earlier. As much as I knew he'd like to take me right then and there on my desk, we had already made plans for a pre - Christmas dinner tonight.

"Ready?" my voice pulled him away from his and my own fantasies.

He smiled, scratching the back of his neck. His smile was so contagious.

"Yeah."

"Am I cooking dinner tonight?" I grinned from ear to ear.  
"Only if you're making your mom's lasagna," he chuckled.

"Your place or mine?" was all he could muster when we started walking out. I thought about it for a few heartbeats, then glanced up at him.

"Yours," I gave no reason, and added nothing else to it, just locked my office door and led us outside.

Oh, this was both a horribly bad and deliciously good thing.

Images of me on my knees on his bed, facing the mirror in his bedroom, with him behind me, came racing into my mind. I could only imagine how we would look from that position. He'd fuck me from behind, his one hand wrapped around my throat with the other rubbing furious circles on my clit. I could lean my head back on his chest, he could sink his teeth into my neck. He could watch every way I responded to him.

"So, what are you going to cook for this immensely special occasion?" I asked while we rode up the elevator leading to his apartment. Sonny stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, having completely forgotten that he was going to cook for us. It made me laugh.

"I'll go with the lasagna for you. Are you making desert?" I nodded. The elevator dinged, and we made our way down the hallway.

"I was thinking my famous apple pie with the leftover ice cream."

I turned sideways and grinned a wide grin at him.

Sonny fumbled with his keys, trying to get them in the door. He dropped them twice before finally succeeding and moving aside to allow me to walk in first.

He moved partly to be a gentleman, and partly because he wanted a few seconds to stare at my ass.

He locked the door and ushered me into his kitchen.

"Something to drink?" he asked, and I nodded.  
"Well, what do you have?"

He rummaged around in his kitchen, pulling out a, never before opened, bottle of Scotch that Rafael had bought him for his birthday last year. The card had said something along the lines of 'try not drinking as many juice boxes'. He'd been annoyed and slightly offended at the time, but suddenly felt very grateful for the expensive drink.

His mother had told him once that, nothing could impress a woman more than a man who can afford good alcohol. I did not need to know that it was actually from Rafael.

"How did you know?" I teased him, sitting down at his kitchen counter.  
"A good detective never reveals his secrets," he grinned, looking down as he poured us both a glass. "But, I'll give you a hint. I might have figured it out somewhere over the last hundred dates we've been on."

I watched as he placed my drink in front of me and I instantly took a long sip of it. He watched as I drank at the drink.

"Thank you," I set the glass down again.

"You're welcome."

We were two hours in, and I was screwed.

Every time his mouth closed around his fork, or he made a little sigh at the taste of my apple pie, I was drooling.

I noticed how he would shift his legs from time to time, and I felt the urge to clear off the table and have him take me right then and there.

My chest heaved when he would give a little chuckle, or just when he spoke in general. I lost myself every time he ran his hands through his hair, that kept falling in his face.

Then I thought, why should I suffer alone? I crossed my arms under my chest and leaned forward on the table, knowing that I was exposing my breasts to him. Suddenly, he could do nothing but try not to stare at me.

But I was still the one that was hot and bothered. Every time his lips so much as moved, I imagined them wrapped around my nipples, sucking. His hands threaded in my hair as he worked me.

I shifted and uncrossed my legs, then re-crossed it, trying to ease the aching. Screw the condom, I wanted to feel his come dripping down my legs.

"Dinner was lovely, I really enjoyed it," I finally coughed out. Images of me, fucking myself on his thigh, came to my mind. Or how I could ride him, my head thrown back and his hand around my throat as he sucked on my breasts.

"Thanks for the apple pie. It was definitely worth the wait," his voice cracked, and he tried to cover it up with a cough. But I had noticed it, pleased that I wasn't the only one aroused.

Now, I was sick of the teasing. Wordlessly, I took our dishes in my hands.

"You don't have to do that," he protested, but he didn't dare stand. And that made me grin. I kept silent, and went to place the dishes in the kitchen sink.

I took my sweet time.

I'd like him to punish me for my behavior. I'd like him to tie me up and spank me, edge me until the sun rose.

I walked back to the dining room table. And that's when the sweetest hell broke loose.

As I walked, I pulled my blouse over my head and dropped it to the floor, revealing that I was wearing a bold, red lace bra. My breasts filled the cups nicely. Perfectly. I wanted him to hold them in his hands.

I had taken the time to pick out a Christmas themed lingerie set, wanting to have some fun in case we couldn't when we'd be celebrating Christmas eve at his parents house.

My grin was lost on him, his eyes were on my fingers that were fidgeting with the button of my jeans. I bent down to slide the jeans down my legs. He watched my movements with intent.

I kicked my jeans aside, leaving me in my matching red lace panties with bows at the side, and made my way to him.

I pulled the mistletoe down, that was hanging from the dining room doorway, and continued walking towards Sonny.

I hopped up onto the table right in front of him, spreading my legs wide for him. Sonny's eyes focused on my exposed pussy in front of his eyes.

I held the mistletoe above my head.

"Now you have to kiss me," I purred seductively, and he snapped like a thin twig.

He jumped up and shoved his hips between my legs. Groaning loudly as his mouth came down on mine. I gasped then let out a long moan.

He was taking me. He was going to have me. I tossed the mistletoe aside and slung my arms around his back.

Sonny threaded his hands through my hair while his mouth moved desperately over mine. He shoved his tongue down my throat and sunk his teeth into my bottom lip.

I groaned and rocked myself on his clothed cock, sighing at the friction. I wrapped my legs around his torso to pull myself against him. He let one of his hands drop down to grab my thigh.

"I want you," he breathed in between our rough kisses.  
"You have me," I panted.

He wrapped his other hand around my thigh as well and hoisted me up in his arms.

I gasped at the sudden action, then giggled.

"This is turning out to be a very merry not - Christmas," I laughed again at his words.

He walked us towards his bedroom, carrying me effortlessly.

"You're very strong, Detective," I could feel the smirk on his lips as he continued kissing me.  
"I have great stamina as well," I moaned lightly into his mouth and at that, he laughed.  
"Don't I know it."

He tossed me down onto his bed and started undressing as he watched how I merely smiled up at him.

He stood at the foot of the bed, completely naked now. His face bore a serious look while I was still smiling. I wanted him to fuck that smile away.

"Take it off," was his first order. I silently complied, staying on my back as I shimmied out of the lingerie, tossing it somewhere in the room.

I now laid naked in front of him, and he moaned at the sight. He actually moaned. He was painfully hard.

"Bend over the bed," I obeyed again, remaining silent. I bent over the bed in front of Sonny. All I wanted him to do was plunge into me. But I knew that he would tempt himself.

He picked his red tie, an early Christmas gift, up off of the floor and grabbed my wrists, securing the tie tightly around my wrists, behind my back.

He took a step back away from me.  
"Fuck," he groaned.

He shoved his knee between my legs suddenly, and I hissed. He thrusted his leg up into me, I then moaned.

"How many times should I make you come, Sweetheart?" he gripped my hips and leaned over my back. My eyes had fluttered closed, he noticed.

"How ever many times you like, Detective," he was going to keep me to my word, I knew.

He straightened, letting his hands slide down from my shoulders to grip my hips. He massaged the skin of my ass, then suddenly spanked me.

"Ah!" I yelped, then moved my ass back into him, silently begging for more. And he complied.

After a few more spanks, he was dripping pre - come, and my ass was bright red. He forced my legs apart and slid his hand between them.

He slid two fingers up and down over my folds, I reveled in the sound of his groan. I could hear my own wetness on his fingers.

"Such a dirty girl," I moaned at the word, clenching around nothing. "You like that, Sweetheart?" he purred, teasing my clit. "Being my dirty little girl," I didn't answer, too lost in him.

He thrusted his fingers deep into me without warning, moaning when I let out a short screamed. His fingers were knuckle deep inside of me, and he kept them there.

"I asked you a question, Sweetheart."  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I like it," he smirked, planting a kiss on the small of my back.  
"Good."

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of me at a snail's pace. Making sure I felt him.

"First," he started kissing up my back, "you're going to come on my fingers, right now," I shivered, I knew he could feel it. "Then, I'm going to take you on your back, and you're going to come again," he started moving his fingers faster and I moaned and arched my back. He slid his other hand around to rub circles on my clit. Soft, teasing circles. "And then I'll take you a few more ways that I'll tell you about later."

His fingers moved fast now, his circles pressing down hard on my clit. I gave a scream.  
"Come for me," he ordered, and I did, whimpering as my orgasm waved through me. "Such a good girl."

He released my hands from the tie and rubbed at my slightly red wrists while I was panting.

"On your back, on the bed," he spanked my ass when I took too long to comply to his order.

I made my way up the bed, moving the pillows so that I could lay comfortably in the middle of the bed. His bed.

I watched Sonny as he moved around to the side of the bed. Both of us watched each other's movements with intent.

He settled himself on top of me, moving my legs apart and pressing them up against my chest. I moaned and threw my head back into his pillow, shutting my eyes and giving him all control.

Sonny dragged my down the bed so that he could line himself up at my entrance. I whimpered as he teasingly slid over my wet folds.

"Beg," he stated plainly, starting to nibble at my neck. I slung my arms around his broad back and arched into him.

"Please," his fingers dug harder into my thighs that he was keeping against my chest. "Please fuck me. I need you to ruin me. I need you, please."

Again without warning, he sheathed himself deep inside of me, starting to fuck me the way I've been wanting him to.

He moaned into my ear, and I gasped on end.

He set a brutal pace, fucking me with no remorse. He forced my thighs as far apart as they would go, and as high up against my chest as they would go. I was panting non - stop, letting out short breaths and groans.

Sonny moved up and down as fast as he could, loving how I squeezed his cock. He let my one thigh go to grip the headboard, driving into me.

I clutched onto him, keeping my legs the way he wanted them.  
"Ah!" I screamed.

His fingers dug into the headboard, he threw his head forward to look down at where he was fucking into me.

"Fuck," he panted.

The room was filled with nothing but sex. Moans, panting and the smell of, what could only be described as, sex.

"Fuck," he hissed again. "Come for me," he ordered, removing his hand from the headboard to press down on my stomach, knowing that I could feel him there.

Then he slid his hand further down to rub at my clit again, with no particular pattern. I screamed. He knew I was sensitive there, and he didn't care. It only made him press down harder until I was writhing with my second orgasm and coming on his cock.

"Where do you want it?" as much as he wanted to come inside me, he knew he needed to ask.

"Inside of me, please," he drove into me hard, one last time, then filled me to the brim with his come. He groaned loudly, panting.

"Such a good girl," he breathed, sliding out of me. I whimpered, and it's then I noticed tears were streaming down my face.

"Sonny," I breathed, and he chuckled when I started reaching for him.  
"I'm not done with you yet, Sweetheart. I think you can give me one more," he smirked.

I moaned as he moved down my body. My thighs were practically shaking.

He settled his head between my thighs, moaning at the sight of his come dripping out of me.

"So hot," he moaned.  
"Sonny..." my sentence was lost on me as he latched his mouth onto my clit, immediately flattening his tongue on my pussy, licking boldly.

I moaned above him and threaded my fingers through his hair. Sonny reached both hands up, moving to cup my breast.

I placed one of my hands over one of his on my breasts, pressing his hand harder into my skin. I moaned, and Sonny started twitching my nipples between his fingers.

All the while, his tongue was keeping busy. I bucked up into him.

"I'm not going to last long," I breathed.

He quickened his movements and squeezed my breasts, hard.

I started gasping, my grip on his hair tightened. My hand, on his on my breasts, pressed harder. My hips bucked on last time and I orgasmed with a louder scream than before, coming on his tongue.

He paused, waiting to listen as I panted. Then he licked me clean.

He squeezed my breasts one last time as he moved up my body.

I was panting, tears were streaming down my face now. My limp legs slid down his bed. I was done for. I was ruined.

Sonny settled at my side and pulled me against him. I nuzzled my face into his chest, both our chests still heaving.

He wrapped his arms around me and started stroking lazily up and down my back, while he whispered sweet nothingness into my ear. He placed one of his strong legs over the both of mine, trying to get me as close as possible.

"Shit. That was amazing," I mumbled, slowly easing my shaking arms around him, pressing against him.

"Yes, yes it was," he kissed the top of my head. He was going to be the death of me. I knew that.

"Well, merry not - Christmas to us," I joked, earning a laugh.  
"Merry not - Christmas, Doll," he said as he placed a kiss to the top of my head.


End file.
